GTD Orion
FreeSpace: The Great War Description The Orion is the capital ship of the GTA. Measuring a frightening 2.1 kilometers in length, the cost to build one of these far outweighs the cost of paying the crew of this ship for 3 years. There is no more important symbol of Terran Pride than a ship like the Galatea or the Intrepid cruising past a colonized planet, patrolling the system and ensuring safety. In the course of the 14 year war, very few of these have ever been lost, making the destruction of an Orion a truly horrible defeat. FreeSpace 2 Description For over 30 years, the GTD Orion class was the largest ship in the Terran-Vasudan armada. Over two kilometers in length, bristling with dozens of death-dealing turrets, the Orion is as awesome in repose as it is in battle. All GTVA Orions have been retrofitted with the latest anti-warship beam weapons, as well as flak and AAA turrets for dealing with fighters and bombers. The Orion's cavernous hangar bays easily accommodate more than two dozen fighter or bomber wings. Specifications Type: Destroyer Max Velocity: 15 m/s Length: 2023 m Fighters: 96-120 Turrets: FS1: 5xTerran Huge Turret, 11xTerran Turret FS2: 4xTerran Huge Turret, 3xTerran Turret, 3xAntifighter Beams, 3xTerran Slashing Beams, 3xBig Green Beam Known Ships *GTD Amadeus - 3rd Fleet of Vega - destroyed during first contact with the Shivans. *GTD Bastion - 5th fleet - Played a major role in the Great War. It's fighter wings destroyed the SD Lucifer on the way to Earth, saving it from curtain annihilation. Deployed to destroy the Capella subspace corridor, the ship was lost in the process *GTD Carthage - The Carthage was deployed first to secure the Gamma-Draconis system during the second Shivan incursion. *GTD Galatea - Took major role in the Great War. It's fighter Squadrons were the first to verify the existence of the Shivans. Destroyed by the SD Lucifer during the battle of Deneb. *GTD Intrepid - No notable appearance in the game. *GTD Krios - Flagship of the Special Operations Division. Lost during the GTI rebellion. *GTD Messana - No notable appearance in the game.GTD Minnow - No notable appearance in the game. *GTD Myrmidon - No notable appearance in the game. *GTD Nereid - Decommissioned after the Great war. Deployed to destroy the Vega-Capella subspace corridor, loosing the ship in the process. *GTD Soyakaze - No notable appearance in the game. *NTD Andronicus - Part of the rebel NTF fleet. Destroyed by the GTVA Colossus in Polaris system. *NTD Cyrene - Destroyed by GVD Psamtik. *NTD Jacobus - Destroyed During the battle for Deneb. *NTD Normandy - Destroyed in Epsilon-Pegasi system. *NTD Repulse - Destroyed by the GTVA Colossus during the battle for Epsilon Pegasi. *NTD Uhuru - Destroyed by a GTVA blockade on the way to Gamma Draconis. *NTD Vasa - Destroyed by a GTVA blockade on the way to Gamma Draconis. *NTD Vindicator - Destroyed by bombers from the 64th Raptors stationed on the GTD Aquitaine. Category:Terran Category:Terran Capital Ships Category:Terran Canon Capital Ships